


And I will hope that you'll always adore me

by acottoncandysoul



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Angst with a Happy Ending, Daniels toes, Gang Violence, Gangs, Gay, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acottoncandysoul/pseuds/acottoncandysoul
Summary: "Will you be there when I need someone to hold?Will you make sure I'm not lonely when I'm old?And I will hope that you will always adore meAnd I will hope that you don't die before me" -Crywank, This song title was too long(so it's shorter now)Daniel lived alone in his apartment with his very adorable cat George, who liked to explore the alleyway below them.The same alleyway a gang rivalry often takes place.-Or I'm which Daniel always ends up helping a certain gangsters who always seems to be in need.
Relationships: Daniel | RTGameCrowd/Kevin O'Reilly
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	And I will hope that you'll always adore me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this all in a hospital waiting room, so no beta and no hope for it to be good.  
This is a callmekevinxRTgames so please don't hurt me I just saw that pictures Daniel posted for new year and OMFG please tattoo it under my eyelids so I can see it everytime I blink. I thought he was sitting on Kevin's lap but no Kevin is holding him it's so cute.  
Also small warning I wrote on how to stitch up a wound, I'm not sure if that counts but beware.

Daniel ducked his head under the window frame and stumbled onto the fire escape, he had always intended on keeping this space clean and even had a couple potted plants on the stairs but they had died a long time ago. He leaned over the railing and scanned the ground below,a couple hurried down the alley and knocked over a tower made of cardboard boxes, he noticed a small fuzzy dot making its way over to investigate.

He raced down the stairs and called out his cat's name, the one he chased out of his apartment. His cat saw him and ran down the alley in excitement, Daniel huffed out and watched his cat, who turned and waited for him to continue to chase him. Daniel sighed and knees down making a "pspsps" sound that caught Georges attention completely, he ran over to Daniel and rubbed up against his legs.

"Ready to go back inside, it's late and your dinner is sitting on my counter" he scooped up his cat and scratched his chin. Daniel's plan was to go back into his apartment though the front but he forgot to grab his phone or keys while running to catch George. Daniel sighed and began to mentally choose which neighbor to bother at 11:30pm just to be let inside 

Maybe the one across from him, yeah they go to college, they're probably awake right now. Most likely crying but awake- 

"Empty your pockets" 

Daniel froze in place as the words slowly came over him in waves, was someone talking to him? Why would I empty them?Oh god I'm being Robbed aren't I. Daniel squeezed his cat as he slowly turned to face then, a man wearing all black and holding a gun. George squirmed in Daniel's arms

"I don't have anything on me, i swear. I just came to grab my cat"

"I said, empty them" he spoke clearer and louder. It made Daniel scared and angry at the same time as he used one hand to hold George and the other to pull his pockets inside out 

"See I just came to get my cat" Daniel repeated himself shifted George back into both of his arms. 

They both didn't know what to do at this point, Daniel couldn't just go on his merry way and the man Robbing him couldn't just casually turn around and find someone else, no they were trapped in this awkward standoff, and Daniel just hoped this man wasn't smart enough to tell Daniel to go with him to the ATM around the corner with him and drain his bank account.

"Then give me your jacket" he shrugged towards Daniel's chest, the movement from the other man startled George who hissed and clawed into Daniel's chest

"My-" Daniel's Jean jackets was bought on clearance at Tesco a year ago, why would he want it? "Okay just don't shoot me"

Daniel moved to take off his jacket with George who had begun to meow angry at Daniel squirmed when he squished him.

"Shut the cat up"

George meowed again, louder and jumped out of Daniel's grasp. Daniel went to reach for him and the man yelled to stop, George hissed at his yell and the gun went from Daniel to the cat. The thought of George even leaving the safety of his apartment in the middle of the night made him run down a fire escape. A gun aimed for his beloved cat made his blood boil, he pushed the man to the floor and the gun was knocked out of his hand. Daniel punched him in the jaw and got kneed in the stomach, he saw a hand reach for the gun and rolled over to grab it first. 

He was almost there when a foot kicked it away

"What the feck is going on here?"

Daniel looked up to expect the man who tried to rob him but someone completely different stared down at him with brown hair, brown eyes, with is small scar under one eye, and normal street clothes. he turned to the other man and kicked him in the face, completely forgetting about Daniel.

"Now I don't know if anyone told you this, but this isn't your gangs territory" 

Daniel pushed himself off the ground and searched for George, who was peacefully sitting by a trash can cleaning his paw. He sighed and got up, backing away from the apparent opposite gang members, he knew he lived in a shitty place in cork but never heard of gang rivalries, something the landlord shoulda brought up.  
he watched the stranger who kicked the gun pull up the one he kicked to his feet and yell "Come back here, ever again and you'll lose more than just a couple of teeth" before pushing him into a pile of trash

He grinned as he stood up and walked quickly away, his hands on his face feeling for any other damage. The man who had kicked the gun away turned to face Daniel, with a smirk

"Hey there friend"

Daniel awkwardly stood there, not knowing what to do. "I won't tell anyone" he stuttered out quickly

"Well I hope so, because if you do" he pulled out a gun and took the clip off. Daniel watched as he pulled out a single bullet and tossed it to Daniel, who caught it "I'll have to put that though your head" 

Daniel nodded and looked over at George who made his way over to the strange gang member and purred at his feet  
"That's my cat, I'm sorry"

He looked down "cute, what's its name?"

"George and we were just going home" Daniel called for his cat who made his way over, he scooped him up and took a step back.

The stranger nodded "bit of advice for the future. Don't leave your place in the middle of the night without anything. He woulda taken a five"

"I didn't think I'd get robbed" Daniel muttered petting George under the chin, he purred and licked his hand 

"Well then this is for next time," he walked up to Daniel and slipped something into his Jean jacket pocket before winking at him. "because trust me it will happen again if you make a habit of it"

Daniel watched the stranger pick up the gun he kicked away and turned to Daniel once again "oh and remember, if it's a gun then charge at them but if it's a knife then start running" and then he disappeared. Daniel hurried to the front of his building just in time to see a women buzzing herself him, she held the door for him and his cat and they shared an elevator. She cooed over George before stepping out on the second floor, Daniel lived two floors above her.  
"Oh hey uh, could I use your fire escape?" Daniel asked sticking his foot out to keep the elevator open. "I locked myself out while chasing George"

"Sure thing honey" 

"Thank you"

\--

Daniel almost forgot about the object the stranger slipped into his pocket but it fell out and clattered against the floor as he hung his jacket up in his closet. It was a small pocket knife Daniel learned as he picked it up, the handle had a small curvy K engraved into it and it looked very sharp. Why would he give Daniel this? He was sure if he actually had cash on him, the stranger, K woulda taken it after he chased the other man away

But he gave him a pocket knife, and advice on what to do if it ever happened again but he also threaten him, the bullet was thrown in a small bowl he kept by the door for his keys.  
Daniel sighed and looked over at his window, he dropped the pocket knife on the dresser next to it and headed to bed. He felt George join him much later into the night. 

\--

Two months after that had happened Daniel had gotten over it and began to bring the pocket knife with him every time he left his apartment which was the only time he would remember the man he called K. He had thought about telling his mum but he didn't want to worry her anymore then she already was with him living alone in the city. 

The big city with a population of 417,211 Daniel honestly thought he never see K again but as he walked home from the store with two plastic bags in the pouring rain he noticed someone familiar across the street coming out from between two different shops, he was holding onto his shoulder he looked behind him at three strange men following not far behind. He slipped through the crowd and Daniel lost him. He crossed the street and followed the three men who followed K.

What happened, why was he holding his shoulder, who are those people and most importantly why was Daniel being stupid enough to follow them. His hand patted over the pocket knife, he reassured himself this was simply just repaying K for helping him, if Daniel could. Daniel got in front of them and saw Kevin across the street, he followed him and the other three men continued going forward.

Daniel and the man he called K locked eyes as he turned to see if he was still being followed, Daniel grinned and they continued walking the way they came. He saw K stop at Daniel's apartment door and the same lady who let Daniel in all that time ago was leaving and kindly let K inside. Daniel sighed and prepared to talk to him but he wasn't there, Daniel froze and looked around the lobby. 

Should he say something? call out the letter K? Or just go upstairs and forget about it again. No, no Daniel couldn't just leave him, he looked like he was hurt. He looked down at the floor at puddles of water, it was a long shot since most people were drenched including Daniel but he gave it a shot and followed the trail of water down the hall towards the mail boxes.

Daniel gasped and dropped his bags "holy Christ" he saw K on the floor clutching onto his bloody shoulder 

"Hey there friend" he grunted and looked at Daniel who noticed how much worse he looked, with. Bloody lip and black eye "mind lending a hand for your good o'buddy Kevin"

Kevin? Daniel remembered trying to guess what K stood for and George had meowed when he said Kevin but he just laughed it off, but now he wanted to know what else was George hiding.

Daniel nodded "what happened" he kneeled down next to him and noticed how much the blood stained the shirt and jacket, 

"Those four feckers gang bashed me" Kevin laughed weakly " well three now. I got one but not before they shot me in my shoulder he meant to get my head but they are a horrible shot"

Daniel awkwardly laughed back, "you can joke later, what do I do" 

"Call the elevator, we're going to need to use your bathroom"

Daniel nodded and stood up, he collected his bags and pressed the button. He looked over at Kevin who took off his jacket and pressed it against the bullet hole.

The elevator doors opened and Daniel dropped the bags at the door to keep it open, he helped Kevin up and helped him over. What am I doing Daniel thought in a panic as the door closed, the movement made kevin grunt in pain but waved Daniel away as he tried to help him. This is so stupid. I'm so stupid, I need to call the police. They entered the fourth floor and Kevin trailed behind Daniel as he walked to his place. 

"Where's the bathroom" Kevin asked as he stumbled into the small apartment

"first door around the corner" Daniel dropped the bags by the door and reached to help Kevin who tried to swat him away  
"Let me help you" Daniel said 

"I can do it. My legs are fine" Kevin tried to move but tripped himself, Daniel caught him and shook his head  
"Come on" Daniel decided to help Kevin into the bathtub where he'd be staying for the rest of his visit. "Stay here, I don't want to wash blood off the floor."

Kevin lifted the jacket to see the damage that had been down. "Shit" he whispered and pressed back down "it stopped bleeding but it hurts like a bitch."

Daniel pulled out his phone and pressed the emergency number, this was getting out of hand. He had to call the police before anything else happen

Kevin noticed what Daniel was doing and snatched the phone from him "no police, no hospital, they have to report every gun shot."

"Then what are we supposed to do? I'm open to suggestions"

Kevin grinned "got any dental floss?"

"..why" Daniel raised an eyebrow "oh no, your not suggesting that you- I"

"I'll walk you through it. It's pretty easy"

"I'm not going to stitch you up. What about the bullet"

"Eh it went straight through" Kevin shrugged painfully "ouch"

Daniel laughed softly and grabbed a towel from under the skin. "I'm going to clean you up a bit. All that blood is disgusting"

"Bit of a neat freak eh. I can clean myself up, grab the floss, a needle, a belt and lighter"

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Daniel stood up and opened his cabinet, "it's the mint one, is that good?"

"Not really but what else can you do"

Daniel nodded and went out to grab the lighter from the kitchen and the needle and belt from his bedroom when he came back Kevin was half baked but cleaned from the blood. He saw George sitting on the kitchen sink staring at the visitor.

"Okay here the plan" Kevin took the belt from Daniel and wrapped it around his arm, tightening it. "Do you have tweezers?" 

Daniel nodded and pulled them out from the drawer.

"Good, I want you to bend the needle as curved as you can. It'll hurt like hell if it's straight"

"The less stitches the better okay? Just secure the area and make sure the skin is going upwards. Match up the skin to make it as even as possible, then hold the needle with the tweezers and at a 90 degree angle to dig the needle into my skin and poke it out on the other side to close it up, okay? Also sterilize everything with the lighter"

Daniel nodded "okay, I can do this" he looked at Kevin and began to work, he bent the needle like Kevin said and used the lighter to clean it.  
"Are you ready?" 

"No not really. Just make sure to push the needle all the way through before making the next one. Also when your done tell me so I can tell you now to Knott it close" Kevin brought part of the belt to his mouth and bit on it, then he nodded at Daniel who nodded back.

As Daniel worked he saw Kevin grab at the tub and throw his head back in pain but never told him to stop. He did three stitches before Kevin talked through the belt on how to Knot it up.  
"Your a natural" Kevin had told Daniel in a weak laugh 

"Thanks, believe it or not, this is the first time I stitched someone up."

"You must be lying, this has to be your second or third time"

Daniel laughed "we'll let you rest then do your back, alright?" 

"Okay sounds good"

"I'm going to grab you some water" Daniel stood up "George watch him while I'm gone" he scratch under his cat's chin. George purred in response and jumped to the ground. When he came back he found his cat in the bathtub with Kevin sleeping on his lap  
"He likes you" Daniel said giving Kevin a cup of water, he reached over and patted George and grabbed his phone from Kevin, who glared at him.

"Just putting it away" Daniel said "no cops, no hospital. Plus I think I got this covered" he winked at him. He saw the time and sighed 

"Shit it's 5:50. I'm going to feed George, we'll finish when I come back, alright?"

"Okay, take the cup with you"

Daniel took the cat and the cup into the kitchens, he put away his groceries and fed George. He thought he heard Kevin humming but that would be ridiculous so he shook the thought out of his head and return to the bathroom.

"How do you wanna do this?" Kevin asked sitting up at Daniels presents 

"Hm, turn around I'll sit behind you by the drain so I'll be easier"

"Alright, " Kevin grunted in pain as he turned around, sitting with his legs crossed "I hate to ask this but do you have any clean clothes I could have and medical gauze to wrap everything up?"

Daniel stepped into the tub and sat down like Kevin "I'll run to the drug store to get some and painkillers as well. For the clothes I think I could find something"

"Great thanks… uh, I don't think I got your name" 

"It's Daniel" he picked up the dental floss "ready Kevin?"

"No" Kevin grabbed the belt and bit into it.

\--

At the drugstore Daniel picked up medical gauze, over the counter painkillers, gauze tape, and vitamin c and iron pills which was good for people with blood loss, or so the pharmacist told him.

Kevin was still in the bathtub when he returned and was thankful for the items. he insisted that he could wrap himself up and Daniel should go get him some clothes.

"It's getting late, I need to go"

"But your still hurt. That isn't a good idea" 

"I'll be fine"

"You can stay on my couch and be gone by daybreak, those three men are still out there. It isn't safe for you right now, please"

Kevin looked into Daniel puppy dog eyes and sighed "okay okay you win but I'll be gone before you even wake up" 

"That's good enough for me, let me get you some water and fresh clothes" Daniel walked out and picked his white Tesco sweatshirt and gray sweatpants. Then a water bottle and the three bags pills. at the bathroom Daniel pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol.

"Here" he handed the bottles to Kevin and place the clothes on the sink

"What is the iron pills and the vitamin C for"

'It's good for you, for blood loss" Daniel expained "and the rubbing alcohol goes on the stitches to kill any infection"

"Oh okay" Kevin unscrewed the alcohol and dumped half onto the front of his shoulder and the other on his back.

"Kevin no! Not all of it- oh never mind" Daniel sighed and walked out, closing the door behind him. As Kevin was changing and taking the pills Daniel tried to clean up the coffee table and couch for his guest. Tried was the key word, he just moved everything to his room and grabbed one of his blankets and pillows. When he walked out Kevin was in his kitchen putting the cup in the dishwasher.

"Okay here's your blanket and pillow, it's 10:15 so we should head to bed wake me if you need anything and please don't steal anything"

"Steal? Me? Never" Kevin faked being offended

They both laughed as if they were best friends "sorry Kevin I don't know what I was thinking talking to you as if you where a gangbangers. Also George might sleep with you just don't roll on top of him"

"I won't Dan. Also I'm not the stealy type, killing is more my style"

Daniel didn't know if he was joking or not and just laughed softly "well I guess death is better then getting robbed. Releases me from my student Dept"

"You can only dream to escape those" Kevin laughed to himself as he walked over to the couch and spread out his blanket

"Goodnight Kevin"

"Goodnight Dan"

\---

His window out to the fire escape made a small screeching sound when opened. It was loud enough to wake the dead, which ironically what daniel felt like in the morning.

He sat up and looked around the room, the blanket and pillow he lent Kevin was at his feet. He was gone wasn't? The clock read 8:46 as Daniel got up and closed the window. The bullet was moved from the hall into the windowsill, kevins way of telling Daniel not to say anything. And he wouldn't, not like anyone would believe him anyways. Kevin had cleaned the bathroom and it smelled heavily or bleach.

In the kitchen Daniel found a note,

Microwave  
-K

Daniel tilted his head, What did he mean microwave? As Daniel walked over to it be noticed that Kevin had fed George for him, and apparently he fed Daniel as well. Kevin left him a plate of eggs, and waffles. He warmed them back up and ate then where he stood.

Kevin wasn't half bad at cooking, and the thought of him wandering around Daniels apartment didn't weird him out or make him feel unsafe. Kevin was a different then anyone he's ever met and Daniel wish he'd gotten to know more of, but Kevin was gone and so was any trace of him.  
Maybe Daniel would get lucky and see him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Small chapter I know, also it's kinda dumb but I might write more if I feel like it. I just like angst.  
If you liked it could you please kudos and comment I feel weird asking but it seems right to do so.


End file.
